In vitro diagnostics (IVD) allows labs to assist in the diagnosis of disease based on assays performed on patient fluid samples. IVD includes various types of analytical tests and assays related to patient diagnosis and therapy that can be performed by analysis of a liquid sample taken from a patient's bodily fluids, or abscesses. These assays are typically conducted with automated clinical chemistry analyzers (analyzers) onto which fluid containers, such as tubes or vials containing patient samples have been loaded. The analyzer extracts a liquid sample from the vial and combines the sample with various reagents in special reaction cuvettes or tubes (referred to generally as reaction vessels). In some conventional systems, a modular approach is used for analyzers. A lab automation system can shuttle samples between one sample processing module (module) and another module. Modules may include one or more stations, including sample handling stations and testing stations (e.g., a unit that can specialize in certain types of assays or can otherwise provide testing services to the larger analyzer, which may include immunoassay (IA) and clinical chemistry (CC) stations. Some traditional IVD automation track systems comprise systems that are designed to transport samples from one fully independent module to another standalone module. This allows different types of tests to be specialized in two different stations or allows two redundant stations to be linked to increase the volume of sample throughput available. These lab automation systems, however, are often bottlenecks in multi-station analyzers. Relatively speaking, traditional lab automation systems lack large degrees of intelligence or autonomy to allow samples to independently move between stations.
In an exemplary prior art system, a friction track, much like a conveyor belt, shuttles individual carrier mechanisms, sometimes called pucks, or racks of containers between different stations. Samples may be stored in sample containers, such as test tubes that are placed into a puck by an operator or robot arm for transport between stations in an analyzer along the track. This friction track, however, can only move in one direction at a time and any samples on the track will move in the same direction at the same speed. When a sample needs to exit the friction track, gating/switching can be used to move individual pucks into offshoot paths. A drawback with this set up is that singulation must be used to control the direction of any given puck at each gate and switch. For example, if two pucks are near one another and only one puck should be redirected into an offshoot path, it becomes difficult to control a switch so that only one puck is moved into the offshoot path and ensure that the proper puck is pulled from the friction track. This has created the need in many prior art systems to have pucks stop at a gate so that individual pucks can be released and switched one at a time at each decision point on a track. As a result, dozens or hundreds of pucks can be on the track of an automation system at one time, making it difficult or impossible for an operator to keep track of samples.
An operator of an analyzer must often handle samples by hand. For example, an operator might need to sort samples in a sample tray, move the samples to an analyzer, remove the samples from that analyzer, and transport samples to another analyzer. In the case of a handling error, an operator may need to remove samples from an automation system for visual inspection. Currently, there is no active way of conveying the status information of samples to an operator for his/her attention. Instead, an operator must typically use a handheld barcode scanner or printed sheet to reveal any status information about a sample. The status information is often stale and does not provide real-time or at-a-glance status information to an operator. Furthermore, IVD operators may lack training necessary to understand complicated status information and relying on an operator to hand scan or compare samples to a status sheet may introduce an element of human error into a testing environment. Accordingly, there is a need for a way of providing simple visual information about the status of samples in an IVD environment.